falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Fallout Universe Part Two: Places to Visit
I'd like to add a number of the locations in the Capitol Wasteland featured in Fallout 3. As that game has yet to be fully accepted as canon, I'm curious as to other editors' thoughts. Oartopia 20:34, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Another idea I've had is to delineate when various locations exist by either providing years (2200-present for example) or just what games certain locations have been said to exist in (appears in Fallout 1, referenced in Fallout 2 as another example). That could help in dealing with the Glow/Dayglow issue as it seems that by the time of Fallout 2, Dayglow is really a town founded around The Glow or a renaming of the same location. Oartopia 20:48, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I think it's best to have only Core Region places in the main rulebook, and include Fallout 3 places in a Capital Wasteland expansion. Ausir 21:14, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Keep in mind a lot of potential new players could come from those who have Played FO3 and have been to the Capital Wasteland. On one hand, by not including the Capital Wasteland, you keep from adding too much material or making it daunting for new players. On the other hand, you may be unintentionally cutting out an avenue down which new players may have traveled. --Wanderer of the Wastes 08:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I like the idea but I think it would also be cool create something like Van Buren in the PnP universe. I think it's sad that a game was removed so close to completion. I know the thing isn't fully canon but if the design documents exist as I believe most or all do on No Mutants Allowed, then it may be possible to build Van Buren PnP.--KnightNapier 20:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's best to cover only the West Coast in the main rulebook but have an East Coast sourcebook available with all the locations from Fallout 3 and its add-ons, as well as ones that were only mentioned, like the Commonwealth or Ronto. Same with Van Buren - for now I included only the westernmost Van Buren locations in the main book. Ausir(talk) 01:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::That would be best as I don't think Fallout 3 fits into the structure of the main universe that well, although I could be wrong on that assumption. If both parts of the game are in at once, then it would be inundated with weapons, armors, enemies, everything would be too complex. Would it be better to have Fallout 3 as a seperate rulebook? My logic: since the unverses of Fallout 1, 2 and Van Buren are so different from Fallout 3, wouldn't it be better to keep them seperate? How about adding places for the Capital Wasteland? They are part of the Fallout universe and I'm sure people would love to play PnP through the Capital wastes.Bellic 4 life I think it would be a good idea to have elementsand places from Fallout three added to the book. number 1: if your making a gaming book based off of a series, then you need to include all of the games. also, it wouldn't be that hard to integrate fallout threes weapons and other items into the game. you just need to make stats. now, for the mapping part, there could be a problem. as we now have a good idea of the entire western coast, and now we have a tiny idea of what the east-coast looks like, we now have no idea what the area surrounding the capitol wasteland lokks like, or even if there is anything there at all. it would be hard to make an area in between, but rewarding to be able to inclue number threes' geography.